Wish
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: After weeks of being parted, Hiyori even forgetting about Yato, the two are finally reunited. And Yato has a wish for Hiyori, ending it with a few more. For Yatori week, kiss.


For Yatori week day 3! Theme: Fates Intertwined.

I really love this pairing, but was quite afraid to write this and am still not sure if I pulled it off right. But it's short and sweet I think 3 Maybe one day I will have the courage to continue!

Set after season 2 of the anime!

...

"Hiyori, will you stay with me tonight?"

She was about to turn off the lights and leave Yato to rest in the attic of Kofuku's home. With his back turned towards her, his voice was dulled a bit. It almost coming off as uninterested, but Hiyori knew better than that. After everything they had been through, the emotional rollercoaster of the past weeks, she knew he was just repressing how he really felt. He must've been scared, as scared as she had felt, thinking she would never see him again. But here they were, together again. Her heart had felt so full ever since Yato had fallen into her arms.

As she turned away from the door, focusing on Yato, she let an easy smile flutter on her lips. She tried to be casual about it, tried to make it seem as if nothing was the matter. But the request did worry her. "Is that a wish, Yato?" she whispered in return, trying to make a slight tease of it.

Turning around Yato faced her again, his blue eyes shining in the dimmed light. "Yeah," Yato said, averting his eyes as he gripped the side of the pillow.

"Yato, your wish has been heard loud and clear. May our fates intertwine verily," Hiyori said softly as she made her way back towards Yato's bed. She tried to make light of the request, because it was not something ordinary. Normally she would've refused right away, because sleeping in the same bed was not something she really wanted to do. But Hiyori still worried, and somehow that made her doubts disappear.

Sinking through her knees, Hiyori saw the dark bags under Yato's eyes again, but he kept his eyes open to look at her. Follow her movements as she carefully laid down next to him. Keeping her distance somewhat, Hiyori kept looking at Yato, keeping up that soft comforting smile. All she now wanted was for him to feel better. How he had come back so broken, but at least he was back, he was here. Hiyori counted herself lucky now. And she got to be here with him now. Lifting up her hand Hiyori pushed a lock of hair out of Yato's face, swiping her thumb over his cheek.

"Hiyori," Yato whispered, his eyes flickering away again, a soft blush dusting his face. "I wish for a hug."

A bit taken aback Hiyori stared at Yato. It's not like they had never hugged before. In the spur of the moment they had hugged many times and it wasn't odd for friends to hug, not at all. But this seemed more intimate, as if it meant more. The question alone made it sound more important. Hiyori didn't find herself opposed to the idea though, craving the same type of attention as Yato. To hold him close. "Your wish has been heard loud and clear. May our fates intertwine verily," she replied, lifting her arms to wrap them around Yato's neck, while he wriggled his around her waist.

In a swift move Yato pulled her close, their bodies pulled flush together. Yato's face was buried in her neck, Hiyori's long hair hiding away his expression. She tried to cast a look, wondering where the sudden move had come from, but eventually she settled for simply holding him as she gazed at the wall.

It stayed quiet and Hiyori wasn't entirely sure how long Yato actually wanted to keep up this hug, but she found it misplaced to end it as well. Should she say something? Fill the silence with some mindless mumble. It didn't seem right. So she weaved her fingers through the back of his hair and held him a little longer, until Yato would break them apart and show that he had enough attention.

"Hiyori, I have another wish," Yato murmured into her neck. She could feel his lips graze her skin, making her shiver. Arms tightened around her waist, Yato pulling her even closer. "I'd wish for a kiss, from you…"

Her muscles tightened as the next request settled in. A kiss? Could she really do that? Her first kiss was taken by Fujisaki at a point where Hiyori had felt absolutely lost. A moment she really wanted to forget now, because she wished he hadn't kissed her. Wished her first kiss had been someone else. And that someone else, wasn't he now asking for one too? "Your wish has been heard loud and clear. May our fates intertwine verily," she said, voice wavering.

Pulling back Yato appeared in Hiyori's line of vision again, blinking his shining blue eyes at her. The certainty he normally carried around had left him, that slight blush still staining his face as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

Hiyori tried to figure out how to even start this. The other kiss had come out of nowhere, overwhelming her in surprise. But this was now announced, the request a warning of what was now coming. Yato shifted his head a little closer, the distance between them decreasing. As their noses touched Hiyori closed her eyes, fear forming in the pit of her stomach. What if she ruined this moment by flinching? By pushing away at the last second? Not looking would increase the surprise factor. Even if she felt Yato's warm breath fanning over her face, his scent wafting around her so pleasantly. Having her eyes closed made her other senses more receptive, and feeling Yato this close, made Hiyori relax in his arms.

A hand found her cheek, holding her face in place. And before Hiyori could respond to the sudden touch, a pair of lips found hers, pressing against her ever so slightly.

It lasted only a few seconds, Yato pulling back to hover in front of her. Hiyori flickered her eyes open, glancing at Yato through half lidded eyes. Having him gaze at her with those bright blue eyes, his delicious scent around her, made Hiyori's mind give in completely. She wanted to do that again. Have those soft lips press against hers in that wonderful sweet way.

She found herself leaning forward, noses brushing against each other again, and for Yato that was enough of a hint. Their lips made contact again, this time a bit harder, but not taken that sweetness of that first one. Slowly Yato started to move Hiyori's lips over hers, and she tried to mimic his movements, but soon got lost in it all. The way Yato's thumbs had creeped under her shirt, and were now caressing her back, made it hard for Hiyori to focus. Mixed with Yato's scent and those sweet soft lips. It was incredible and seemed to last ages. Her mind was fuzzy by the time Yato pulled back again, her body finding it difficult to distance itself from Yato.

"Don't ever forget me, Hiyori," Yato whispered against her lips, his voice raw at the edges.

Blinking her eyes open Hiyori looked into Yato's eyes again, seeing them shine even more brightly than before. "Your wish has been heard loud and clear. May our fates intertwine verily," she whispered back, smiling as she leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

...

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think

Find me on Facebook. Link is on my profile!

Love, Dana


End file.
